The 5 Jinchuuriki
by Aki Aya Izawa
Summary: Its a random story i have had in my comp for a long time. Its Naruto Kiba and Sasuke find 5 jinchuuriki girls that were born in Konoha but live on another side of a well.Naruto's Kyuubi meets his female conterpart what happens when they meet again?


((An- this story takes place when we are all 15, and by every body I mean every body in the story Enjoy )) 

"Uh where in the heck are we?" asked Naruto. It was a sunny day, the sun light came in from a window, next to it was a bed with pure white bed sheets, with a sleeping girl in it.

"I have no idea but, I have a feeling we know this girl. Do we?" asked Sasuke.

"No we don't know her, look at her hand, shes from Konoha. Shes got a leaf head band in her hand…" Kiba pointed out.

"Wow, shes…" Naruto said but got cut off by the girl throwing a pillow at him. "huh?" but of course being Naruto, he dudged it.

"ugh just a few more minuets Tess! Oh my god, why is she waking me up so early! Its Saturday!" the girl said as she sat up, opened her eyes and saw 3 boys in the middle of her room. "um...im dreaming, Im Dreaming" she tells her self and lays back down and says it some more "im dreaming, im dreaming!"

"uh…girl..?" asked Naruto.

"Im dreaming! Im dreaming Naruto Sasuke and Kiba are in my room! Im so dreaming!"

"Huh? How do you know our names?" asked Kiba while the girl doesn't answer, instead she gets up and starts to poke Naruto.

"Im not dreaming…Naruto, Kiba and Sasuke are in my room!"

"how do you know our names!" yelled Sasuke.  
"DON'T YELL AT ME UCHIHA!" she yells at him.

"um girl, first of all whats your name…?" asks Naruto.

"oh where are my manners ? My name is Ana Hyuga." Ana says and bows her head in respect.

"Uh it looks like you know our names already" Kiba points out.

"That's right" she points at them and says they're names "Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and something Kiba. Oh forgive me It seems I have forgotten your last name." she apologized and bows her head again.

"nah its alright" Kiba responds. Long silence.

"so…are you Shinobi?" asks Naruto.

"Uh yeah... I perfect in Hyuga techniques." she says very shyly.

"But you don't have the Byakugan." Kiba pointed out.

"yeah…well… I have this feeling that if I was to go to Konoha, I would be Hyuga, and get the Byakugan." she said while looking down with a sad expression and her face. Which made Naruto feel bad and made her stop.

"Hey, Hey! don't feel sad if we find a way back we'll take you with us!" Naruto told her. And Kiba agreed.

"Yeah we'll take you with us" Sasuke didn't say anything he just looked at him self in the mirror.

"wait. You don't know how to get back?" she asked. And they nod. "ok then what to do, what to do…?" she stops and thinks… ' ugh and I was getting my hopes up on finally going back home'

"hmmm" Naruto thought…which made his head hurt… "ow"

"umm ok tell me the last thing you remember, I have and idea...but nah couldn't be…"

"umm ok…Kakashi sensei was bored during training cuz he didn't have his perverted book so he asked Kiba's sensei to come help us train with Kiba Shino and Hinata-chan…" he stop and let Kiba tell the rest. "um then he told us to go look for the bells he lost in the forest, near the lake. So we, made a race out of it. We all got there at the same time and found them at the same time." Kiba stopped cuz they heard Sasuke say something.

"I got there first." Sasuke mumbled. Ana got pissed.  
"grrr shut up Uchiha!" she yelled.  
"want to make me!" he yelled back.  
"I would be happy to"  
"damn bitch"  
"power obsessed freak"  
"Bitch!" "damn man hoer"  
"uh...bitch"  
"Is that all you can say"  
"NO"  
"then! Come on! Diss me out"  
"ugly Bitch"  
"Baka"  
"Fake Hyuga"  
"retarded Uchiha"  
"Ugh that's it!" he yells and throws a punch at her, but she catches it with her hand. "grrr…I dare you to do that again!" she yells back at the same time her eyes turn red.  
"Huh! What the hell?" he yells as she starts to break his fist.  
"heh heh you hear that cracking… those are your bones…heh heh that craking is about ot get louder!" she tells him. Claws start digging into his skin, fangs are now seen. Blood red chakra is visible around her. And a tail like figure behind her. "Ahh!" Sasuke yells in pain. At the same time Naruto starts to feel strange. His heart beats faster. He feels the Kyuubi's Chakra boil inside him. Kiba jumps on Ana, he tackles her to her bed, at first she puts up a fight but then she comes to. Claws, Fang, red eyes and the blood red chakra go away. Naruto hears the Kyuubi's evil laugh.

'ugh Kyuubi what the hell were you doing?' he thinks.

'hahahaha! So that was Knaabi ha its been a while'

'huh? Knaabi?'

'heh we go way back…way, way back. Hahahaha. I wonder how she got sealed into that wench. Hey kid im going to take you voice for a minute its time I catch up with an old friend.'

" huh…no wait!" he stops, eyes turn red…the Kyuubi was now in control of Naruto's voice. Same thing with Ana, Knaabi takes over her voice.

"_hahahaha its been a while…Knaabi…."_ says Kyuubi from Naruto.

"_Kyuubi is that you in there. Ha! I heard you got seal for good!"_ says Knaabi from Ana.

"_oh your talk_!"

"what the Hell? Naruto, Ana!" yells Kiba. Sasuke in the corner, placing his bones back together.

"_shut up kid! They'll be back soon. I just need to talk to my old friend here…"_

"huh? Is that the, the?" stutters Kiba.

"_yup it's the two nine tail foxes here talking so SHUT THE HELL UP AND LET US TALK OR ILL RIP YOU INTO PIECES_"  
"_hahahaha that's just like you Kyuubi you haven't changed at all_"  
"_neither have you Knaabi. Still old and bitchy_"  
"_that was 100 years ago, let it go you old fool! Im Sooo happy we broke up_"  
"_cant you let that go we dated for like200 years wow!_"  
"_220 Baka_"  
"_220_ _whatever!"_

'damn fox!' Ana and Naruto thought at the same time.

"_ugh damn kid!"_ Knaabi and Kyuubi say at the same time.

'LET ME OUT OF HERE!' Ana and Naruto think at the same time. And at the same time Naruto and Ana lose conscious at the same time. Both fall to the floor.

:few minuets later:

Naruto gains conciseness. "damn fox…"

"she is a damn demon! Man its our job as Konoha shinobi to kill her here and now!" yells Sasuke at Kiba.

"grrr…So I have a damn demon in me too and you haven't killed me! " yells Naruto from the floor next to Ana.

"ugh what the hell happened?" asks Ana from the floor. She tries to get up.

"uh Ana did you know you have a demon inside you?" asks Kiba.

"ugh you saw, did you?" she said and look at Sasuke and his hand. "-gasp- I..I I did that…grrr Knaabi. I have to you all about me now…I know you have may questions for me to answer." they nod.

"well its not just me…my friends are also jinchuuriki." those words hit Naruto hard. "well in Konoha where I was born, where all my friends were born, I had everything, I was Hyuga. My friends that have demons in them were from other clans. Heh, im sure one of them is an Uchiha." Sasuke starts paying attention. "heh well, when we were babies the sealed demons in us, they thought we could control them so they through us down that damn well." tears form in her eyes. She continues. "we cant remember our parents, that's how young we were…"

"so what demons do your friends have?" asked Sasuke.

"well my friend, Tess, shes Uchiha. She has the 2 tailed demon wild cat in her. My other friend Sandra, she has the 5 tailed demon wolf in her. And my other friend Amanda, has the 3 tailed demon tiger…" she stopped.

"and you got the…." began Naruto.

"-sigh- yes I got the female 9 tailed fox, Knaabi…which im sure you found out already…" she ended. Tears now rolling down her face. "one night we had a camp out by the lake behind this house. We sat around a fire and talked about all the cool powers we had. Then I brought up the subject about our parents, nobody said anything. "I wonder what my parents were like, compared to me!" is what I said. So then every body just took things from everybody's personality and dived it equally to the mom and dad. Heh, I wondered all night what my parents looked like and what they wouldbe like. I could nerve picture them in my head they were either to perfect or to strange. Heh, maybe if I were to go back to Konoha, maybe I would…find my parents." with tears rolling down her face.

The story made the boys want to crying. Naruto thought that Gaara was the only one that would ever understand the pain that he went through, but now there were 4 girls that knew the pain. The jinchuuriki all went through that same pain, some were killed for they're power. Some were and still are ignored and hated from other people that think that they are monsters, yes they had monsters in them. killers, blood thirsty demons. While they were loveless human beings, that only wanted for someone to show them love.  
Naruto was determined to take these girls to Konoha!

"so your all alone, did you have like someone to take care of you since you were babies?" asked Kiba.

"well yes, but sadly she died when we are all 8. When she passed on she gave us this house. "the middle of no where" she would call it. We loved it here."

"how did u get by, I mean you need food need food and to get found you need money? How did u get by?" asked Sasuke.

"Well she lived near no city, she didn't want people around her. Heh she was rich. She was a multi millionaire. We found put when we were 7. Its almost like in her few years she had left, she knew her end was near…anyways she was rich but we didn't care all we wanted was for someone to love us…" she said tears still rolling down her face. She couldn't stop crying Naruto went over sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulder.

"but then how did u know u where from Konoha?" asked Kiba.

"Along with us they also put files that showed the experiment, the demons they put in us, the powers we had and how to us them, they put other techniques that would be possible if we trained, our clans and details on our clans, our names duh…heh um :sniff: and other things that the knew about us…but nothing on our parents. The day she died we found a note she wrote saying to go to the basement and look for the box she told us never to touch. We found the files there and we just stared at them for days…we didn't eat we didn't sleep for days we just looked at the files…we couldn't believe it the person that had loved us all our lives HAD LIED TO US ALL OUR LIVES!" she yell and cried for a few minuets. She finally dried her tears and spoke "but that's in the past right now what we have to do is get u 3 home." she said.

"and we're taking u with us!" yelled Naruto. It was easy to see that even he himself was crying.

"huh?"

"we're taking u and your friends back home!" said Naruto with confides like always.

"but my…" stopped Ana.

"well where are they we need to go!" said Kiba from the other side of the room, next to Sasuke who was holding his hand that Ana had broken before.

"here let me see you hand." offered Ana with a motherly tune in her voice.

"for what! So u can break it even more!" Sasuke snapped at her.  
"no just let me see it, you may thing im not worth being shinobi! But I have learned things on my own like healing for instance." she said, he gave in, he gave her his hand, she gathered her chakra in the souls of her free hand and let out little by little, "there its nothing but a sprain, it should be better by morning"  
"I still don't get something. Who did u know our names?" asked Kiba

"Im guessing people throw things down that well, that's where I always find these amazing stories about shinobi that come back from missions unhurt, well sometimes."

"oh ok…where are your friends we need to get going"  
"oh shit…this is going to be hard…we have to wake them up."

:1 hour later:

"OI!ANA!ITS 6 IN THE GOD DAMN MORNING!" yells Tess who is still in her Pjs.  
"I know! But trust me this is going to change us for ever!" responded Ana.  
"how is this going to change us ! Im not a damn morning person!" yells Sandra and Amanda at the same time.  
"where is the Baka that woke me up!" yells Tess.  
"oh you mean Uchiha.." tells Ana.  
"huh"  
"YO SASUKE!" yells Ana.  
"Yo " greets Sasuke who pops out of nowhere in a puff of smoke. "which one here is Uchiha!" he demands.  
"Oi!" yells Tess.  
"Sharingan!" they yell at the same time. "hmmm" he say at the same time and start walking around each other looking at each other.

"so can we go now!" yell Naruto and Kiba. They also pop out of no where from a puff of smoke.

"yup " says Ana with a fox like grin

End of Chapter one

((AN-HAHAHAHA LOVE CLIFFS THEY ROCK! HIYA! Hope you liked it please comment and ask any questions! Later!))


End file.
